ACUTE(Betrayal)
by jennyssi
Summary: Pembohong. Kalian berdua pembohong. / Aku hanya mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Huang Zi Tao! Persetan dengan pertunangan ini! / Aku tidak ingin merusak semuanya, namun Aku sendirilah yang merusak semua itu. / "Tiga" memang tidak akan bisa menjadi pasangan, sehingga salah satu harus menghilang.. Menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Based On Vocaloid's Song 'Acute'. TAORIS/BAEKRIS.
1. Prologue

ACUTE

An EXO's Fanfiction based on Vocaloid song 'Acute'

Rate: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pair : TaoRis, BaeKris, BaekYeol

A/N

.

.

.

ANNYEONG! HAI! GUE BAWA FIC NIH, INI FIC PERTMA GUE DI FANDOM SCREENPLAYS! SEMOGA DITERIMA KAYAK DI FANDOM ANIME ;)

RCL YA! I HATE SILENT READER! KE LAUT AJA SONO

PROLOGUE DULU BABY :**************

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Dua.

Angka yang genap, bukan?

Pada saat aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku benar-benar merasakan bahwa kau adalah takdirku.

Kita selalu bersama.

Tidak ada yang menggangu.

Tapi, semenjak kedatangan namja itu, namja yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandung sendiri kedalam kisah cinta kita, angka manis yang bernama 'dua' itu sudah berubah.

Tiga.

Angka yang ganjil, bukan?

Tidak akan ada pasangan abadi yang tercipta dari angka ganjil tersebut.

Satu orang yang datang berkedok muka manis itu hanya akan merusak keindahannya.

Untuk itu aku harus melenyapkannya. Dan mengubah angka ganjil itu menjadi angka genap yang seharusnya.

Aku ingin mengatakan "Matamu hanya untuk melihatku". Tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatakan itu dengan lantang padamu, di akhir cinta yang terbelit ini.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tak bisa hanya melihatku saja?

Apa Aku saja tidak cukup untuknya?

Apa Aku saja tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan hatinya?

Kenapa Ia lebih memilih Baekhyun-gege?

Kenapa Ia lebih memilih.. Orang yang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini?

_KENAPA? JAWAB AKU, TUHAN!_

.

.

.

Kebenaran yang selalu ingin kau ketahui tentangku adalah hubungan baruku. Memancarkan kering dan kusam dari suatu suara dan pada saat itu juga, roda berputar.

Jalan mana yang harus kupilih di saat dua yang lainnya telah memilih jalannya masing-masing?

Dengan siapa Aku harus ikut saat mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda?

_Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Aku sangat mencintai namja ber-eyeliner tersebut, tapi disisi lain, ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan namja bermata panda tersebut._

.

.

.

Janjiku pada Tao, akan selalu kupegang.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku selalu mengingkarinya.

Aku tidak ingin merusak semuanya, namun Aku sendirilah yang merusak semua itu.

_Oh, Tuhan. Dari banyaknya orang di dunia yang kelam ini. Kenapa harus kami yang terkena takdir yang kelam ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

'Pengkhianatan ini.. Tak akan pernah kulupakan.'

.

.

.

'T-Tao?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LETAKAN PISAU TERSEBUT!"

.

.

.

"Hiks, Tao maafkan gege. Ini semua salahku yang selalu mengingkari janjiku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm... Baekhyun-gege? Maukah kamu berjanji?" Tanya seorang namja manis bermata panda kepada temannya, seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya, namja tersebut anehnya memakai eyeliner yang tak biasanya cocok untuk dipakai seorang namja.

"Janji apa, Tao?" namja manis ber-eyeliner itu balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin gege berjanji, kalo gege hanya menggangap WuFan-gege sebagai teman tidak lebih.." Jawab namja manis bernama Tao tersebut. Permintaan tersebut membuat hati namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sakit, tapi ditahannya rasa sakit tersebut.

"... Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-aku.. " Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun-pun menunggu jawaban dari teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung tersebut.

"A-Aku menyukai WuFan-gege." Tao menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat oleh temannya. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Tao. Melihat tingkah laku temannya tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum manis. Tersenyum manis? Jangan terkecoh oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Saat ini hatinya sedang sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau yang sangat tajam. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tetap tersenyum, dan menahan tangisnya.

"Baiklah, My Baby Panda~" Ucap Baekhyun masih tersenyum. _Kau punya bakat akting yang bagus, Byun Baekhyun._

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun-gege. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik hihihi." Tao pun tertawa, ia _sangat_ senang karena Baekhyun tidak akan menggagap _Kris-gegenya _lebih dari teman.

.

.

.

_Pembohong. Kau pembohong, Byun Baekhyun. Orang sepertimu. Lebih baik menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini._

_._

_._

_._

_**Saat kegelapan tergantung, cinta tidak akan pernah kembali.**_

_**Ketajamannya mengelupas kulitku.**_

_**Pisauku terendam.**_

_**Seta-setan yang menghasutku terus berada disampingku, dan tak pernah pergi.**_

_**Sampai kita mu**__**ncul dan binasa seperti kembang api.**_

_**Mari menghanguskan satu sama lain dan membakar segala sesuatu dengan…. lembut.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

PROLOGUE, SELESE. INI CERITA BASED ON LAGU VOCALOID YG BERJUDUL ACUTE. Gila sumfeh ini bener-bener lagu kesukaan ane. Ceritanya keren(y) Please review, nanti gue lanjutin. Kalo Acute udh selese, gue mau adain sequelnya. ADA CHANYEOL LOH, MAKANYA BAEKYEOL SHIPPER JUGA REVIEW YA '-')/ Gue baru mau lanjut kalo nih prlogue review udh 10+ kalo engga? Yaudah, gmao lanjut u_u Gue apus mending.

REVIEW YA, GUE JANJI BAKAL BALES REVIEW KAMU ORG, MOAH-MOAH BYE '-')/


	2. Author's Note

Hai~ Bukan update, mianhae u_u

Aku cuman mau tanya:

**1. Ini mau dijadiin Chara Death atau apa? :D**

**2. Pingin siapa yang menderita? Tao atau Baekhyun?**

**3. Pingin sequel kalo udh tamat ga?**

Terus, aku juga udh buat posternya loh. Maaf ya kalau jelek, ini pertama kalinya aku buat poster untuk ff ^^.

Terus aku sebenernya sedikit kecewa sih, yang ngereview cuma 13, padahal viewnya banyak loh, lebih dari 250 views hehe. ^^;

Aku kan jadi ga semangat kalo begini ._.

Tapi gapapa dah, untuk silent readers, terimakasih juga udh ngebaca nih ff. Tapi review ya kalo sempet pleassee :)

Itu aja. Jawab ya pertanyaanku tadi yaaa~ Aaku usahain update besok atau hari ini. Byeee~~ moah-moah '-')/

* * *

**PS: - _Thanks for reading._**

**_Silent Reader are loved ((✿◠‿◠)_**

**_But, You, who reviewed my story are more loved (≍ˆ3(¯▾ˆ◦)_**

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME^^_**


End file.
